Los amigos unidos
by HermanosKatsura
Summary: Sonic no ha visto a sus hermanos en mucho tiempo… Knuckles tampoco los ha visto… En un momento a otro llega una nueva amiga… regresa un amigo del planeta Tierra… ¿¡QUE SUCEDERA?


**Los amigos unidos**

_Summary: Sonic no ha visto a sus hermanos en mucho tiempo… Knuckles tampoco los ha visto… En un momento a otro llega una nueva amiga… regresa un amigo del planeta Tierra… ¿¡QUE SUCEDERA!_

**Yami: **Aquí estamos con otro fic ¿vdd?

**Dachi:** ¿Qué significa vdd?

**Shizuka: **Para todos aquellos que no usen abreviaturas ** como Dachi** vdd significa verdad

**Yami:** Exacto ahora el disclamer

**Shizuka: **Bueno para eso está una buena amiga que como no tiene cuenta en se ha colado a la nuestra… por lo cual ella también es parte de este grupo

**Dachi:** Creo que deberíamos cambiar el nombre de nuestro perfil… ahora será Hermanos Katsura y Zafiro…. Jajajaja

**¿? : **No te hagas el graciosito conmigo

**Yami y Shizuka:** ¡Zafiro!

**Zafiro:** Vine porqué adoro a Manic, Knuckles y Shadow… así que ahora el disclamer… **A NINGUNO DE LOS AQUÍ PRESENTES LES PERTENECEN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Y SUS AMIGOS**

**Todos:** ¡COMENZEMOS!

Capitulo 1.

Era un caos total… todo estaba siendo consumido por el fuego… ese planeta ya estaba llegando a su fin… sus habitantes ya no existirían…

-Pero… hermano…-decía una chica… un ángel para ser exactos

-No te preocupes… vete tú… yo tratare de hacer más por los demás… también tratare de salvar más vidas además de la tuya…- le respondió otro ángel

-Pero… no te quiero perder… eres lo único que tengo- decía con voz temblorosa la chica-ángel

-Tú también eres todo lo que tengo… por eso tengo que protegerte… ADIOS- dijo el chico-ángel y metió a su hermana a una capsula que salió al espacio sin rumbo especifico

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué te parecería si le hacemos una visita a nuestro hermanito?- pregunto una Hedgehog rosa

-¡VALE!- dijo el otro Hedgehog verde

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un Hedgehog azul corría "libremente" por una isla mientras era perseguido un dinosaurio algo particular…

-Knuckles dile que pare… ¿NUNCA SE CANSA?- dijo el Hedgehog azul

-No se cansa… pero no va a parar hasta que tú te detengas… ó yo se lo diga- se estaba riendo un equinda llamado Knuckles

-No entiendo su afición hacia Sonic- dijo un zorrito de dos colas

-Luego lo entenderás Tails… ¡Chomps detente!- grito Knuckles

El dinosaurio llamado Chomps se detuvo y Sonic también

-Gracias Knuckles- dijo entrecortadamente Sonic

En el cielo se vio una tipo estrella fugaz… ¿pero en pleno día?... esa cosa aterrizo cerca del tempo donde está la Master Emerald

.

.

.

-¡HOLA!- grito una Hedgehog rosa y a su lado un Hedgehog verde

-Hola- dijo otra Hedgehog rosa- Me llamo Amy Rose

-¿Oye conoces a Sonic the Hedgehog?- pregunto el Hedgehog verde el cual recibió un codazo de su acompañante

-Perdona su descortesía… me llamo Sonia y el Manic- dijo Sonia

-No te preocupes- sonrío Amy- Y si… si conozco a Sonic the Hedgehog

-Genial…- suspiro Sonia- de casualidad conoces a Knuckles the Echidna-

-Si también le conozco…- comento Amy- que te parece si me cuentan el porqué buscan a esos dos-

-Vale- aceptaron Sonia y Manic

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una tipo capsula… había alguien dentro de la capsula…

-¿Qué es Tails?- pregunto Sonic

-Esto es una capsula de escape pero su estructura es demasiado rara y la tecnología es muy avanzada- sentencio Tails

-Mmmm… ¿de dónde podría haber venido?- se preguntaba el guardián

-No lo sé- dijo el zorrito

-Hay que ver que hay a dentro- Sonic abrió la capsula y dentro encontró algo muy singular-Es un ¿ángel?-

-Eso parece… además de que esta inconsciente-comento Knuckles

-Voy a avisar a Amy para que venga y la revise a ver si no tiene nada- dijo Sonic y se fue corriendo

-¿Knuckles, habías visto a alguien así?-pregunto Tails

-¿Un ángel? Nunca y menos con alas negras- respondió

La chica empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente… lo primero que vio fue a Knuckles junto a Tails… pero ella no sabía quiénes eran… comenzó a moverse pero su cuerpo le dolía

-Mira Knuckles- le dijo Tails- ¿te sientes bien?-

-No… lo… se- respondió con dificultad la chica

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- pregunto Knuckles

-Difícil… de… explicar…-respondió otra vez pero ahora con más dificultad

La chica mantenía la mano en su abdomen… su guante azul marino se torno morado…

-Tu guante…- dijo el zorrito de dos colas

-¿¡sangre!- se dio cuenta la chica

-Tails… ve con Sonic y dile que no venga a la Isla Ángel… sino que valla al hospital en Central Park- le dijo Knuckles mientras tomaba a la chica en sus brazos

-Si- Tails se fue volando en busca de Sonic

-No… no necesito… ir… a un hospital- decía la chica con mayor dificultad que las otras veces

-Lo necesitas… no puedes ni siquiera moverte un poco- dijo seriamente

La chica se resigno y Knuckles se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Amy- le llamo Sonic

-Sonic- Amy corrió a abrazar al susodicho

-¡SONIC!- gritaron dos Hedgehog

-¿¡Manic y Sonia!- se pregunto en voz alta el Hedgehog azul

-Los mismos hermano-respondieron

-¿hermano?- pregunto Amy

-Luego te lo explico… ahora…-fue interrumpido

-Sonic… la chica empezó a desangrarse y Knuckles la llevo al hospital en Central Park- dijo Tails

-¿Cuál chica Sonic?- pregunto Amy celosa

-¿Knuckles qué?- dijo celosa la hermana de Sonic **(N/A: **_Yami_**: Que celosas-**_Zafiro_**: No podía estar más de acuerdo)**

-Luego les digo… ahora vamos al hospital- dijo Sonic, tomo a Amy de la mano y salió corriendo

Tails alzó el vuelo… Sonia se fue en su motocicleta y Manic en su tabla voladora **(N/A:**_ Shizuka:_** Dachi no me digas que no sabes cómo les dicen a las "tablas voladoras"**-_Dachi_**: Se llaman aerodeslizadores…**-_Zafiro_**: Entonces porque no lo escribiste**-_Dachi_**: XD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos llegaron al hospital…

-¿Knuckles qué pasó?- pregunto el Hedgehog azul

-Simplemente el doctor se la llevo desde que llegamos- respondió

-Knuckles… ya no saludas viejo amigo-le reclamo Manic

-Manic… Sonia… ¿cómo han estado?- saludo

-Bien- respondieron aunque Sonia muy seria

El doctor salió… por su cara no traía consigo buenas noticias…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Zafiro:** Por fin… acabamos el primer capitulo

**Shizuka:** Si ***salta y aplaude* ** dejen sus reviews

**Dachi:** Aceptamos felicitaciones, críticas constructivas, etc.

**Yami: **¿Qué noticias trae el médico? ¿Sonia se pondrá más celosa de lo que está? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Quien es nuestra visitante? ¿De verdad es un ángel? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Descubran esto y más en es siguiente capitulo

**Todos:** ¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


End file.
